


The Everlasting Light

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe?, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Gen, Original Character(s), decorating a magical island full of magical creatures, dragons not being helpful, the northern lights in New Zealand because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: As the group got closer they could catch the angrily spoken words, “I swear Albus, I am never trusting dragons again to do the decorating! Look! Look how Smaug has left these lights!”





	The Everlasting Light

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah I know this isn't technically being posted on the day its due, but hey, at least it got written.  
> Day 18: Spending time with friends and family   
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> Betaed by Grammarly.  
> OC.  
> Don't like, don't read, and don't flame.   
> Enjoy!

> Yet in thy dark streets shineth  
> The everlasting Light  
> The hopes and fears of all the years  
> Are met in thee tonight

“Explain again why we have to spend the holidays here?”

“I would like to know how your mentor managed to take hold of an entire island.”

Newt sighed, “I told you all of this already Theseus, Percival, Vivian invited us to spend the holidays with her so that we could all be together for the holidays. And Vivian doesn’t exactly own New Zealand; it’s...complicated. I think it would be better for her to describe it.”

“So where are Vivian and her creatures? This place doesn’t seem very...magical.”

“That’s because we haven’t yet crossed over Jacob.”

“Crossed over?”

Before Newt could answer, there was a loud purring sound, and a shadow near the base of Mount Cook moved, and a fearsome shape emerged. The Sphinx stood at over eight feet tall and was beautiful in its own unique way, the fur was golden and stirred in the light breeze, the head was that of a beautiful woman with green cat-like eyes. She moved forward until she stood in front of the company, her eyes roved around them before settling on Newt. 

“A sphinx!” Hissed Theseus from behind his brother, “Please tell me someone is good with riddles.”

“Unfortunately that wasn’t a class taught at Ilvermony,” muttered Percival. 

The Sphinx swished her tail and allowed her eyes to once more move about the group before settling once again on Newt, “Password.”

“Is that some sort of wizarding riddle,” asked Jacob with a nervous chuckle.

Newt stepped forward ignoring the protests of his friends and brother, “Chocolate frogs.”

The Sphinx purred and stepped aside, allowing entrance to a hole that none of the others had seen before. Newt smiled, “Thank you, Cleo,” and turned to the rest of the group, “Are you coming?” 

His friends and brother eyed each other but followed the magizoologist into the dark cavern. 

“There better not be any creatures in these caves,” muttered Tina. 

“Don’t worry,” said Newt, “It isn’t a long tunnel, look there’s the end.”

A few seconds later the group emerged from the darkness and gasped in shocked at what they saw, “It’s beautiful,” gasped Queenie, but her words didn’t do the visage credit. 

Even though the view before them was the same as the one they had just left, it seemed even more ethereal and otherworldly. The group seemed to have emerged into a different sort of New Zealand, one imbued with magic that made the land seem brighter and full of life. Magical creatures of all kinds roamed the area as far as the eye could see and the sky was filled with the calls and cries of animals. 

“How is this possible,” breathed Nagini as she stepped forward into the land and immediately jumped when a creature curled up nearby moved. The creature uncurled completely and stood up shaking itself and yawning. Newt stepped forward with a grin, “Hello Galarung, where’s Vivian?”

“Does he expect the dragon to answer,” murmured Credence to Nagini. The Maledictus shrugged and stepped forward to follow Newt and the dragon. 

The dragon, Galarung, led them across plains and over streams and through woods until they came across a trio of large trees which within lay a rambling house half strung with mismatched lights. One strand lay dangling and underneath stood Dr. Vivian Winterthrop glaring up at it and seemingly talking at it in evident agitation if the frantic waving of her arms was anything to go by. A little ways away sat Albus Dumbledore looking highly amused as he watched his longtime friend fume. 

As the group got closer they could catch the angrily spoken words, “I swear Albus, I am never trusting dragons again to do the decorating! Look! Look how Smaug has left these lights!”

She turned toward Dumbledore about to continue her rant when she spotted the group led by Galarung, “Newt! I’m glad you could make it!”

The senior magizoologist grasped Newt’s hands as well as she could with a suitcase in one hand and squeezed them. She looked beyond him and smiled, “Tina, Queenie, Jacob!! It’s lovely to see you again! Credence, Nagini, I’m glad you agreed to come! Percival, you look, well I’m glad. Theseus, you flatter me with your presence.”

Her old friends grinned and moved forward to greet her, Nagini gave the senior magizoologist a small smile, while both Credence and Percival simply gave her nods. Theseus rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, “Vivian your sarcasm never ceases to amuse me.”

Vivian snorted, “And you are charming as always Theseus, always a pleasure.”

“Is it possible for you two to get along even for a moment,” questioned Dumbledore as he came forward to greet the group.

“No,” said both Vivian and Theseus together. They eyed each other but Queenie spoke up before any of them could say anything, “Vivian, are these the only decorations you’ve put up? It seems rather sparse and unfestive. Do you even have a tree?”

Vivian whipped around to give the dangling light stand a fierce look, “Trust me when I said I tried, but dragons don’t make very good decorators.”

“Well then we’ll help,” said Queenie cheerfully, “together we can get this place looking festive!”

Vivian looked at her in interest, “What did you have in mind?” 

* * *

 

It took a full day and may trials and tribulations, but the group transformed the magical island into a Christmas paradise. The dilapidated looking house that was bigger on the inside like Newt’s suitcase was strung with lights and had magic candles that will not burn out situated in every window and around the roof. There was a large tree in the middle of the clearing that was decorated with ornaments and more lights and other shiny things that the Nifflers kept trying to steal. 

The Nifflers were not the only magical creatures who helped or at least tried to help with the decorating, many of the others were keen to decorate even if they couldn't quite do it. Galarung and Ancalagon, Vivian’s closet companion, were the only dragons who actually helped to put ornaments on the tree while the other dragons merely batted around the decorations as if they were large cats. 

Some of the flying creatures like the Thunderbirds, the Jabberknolls, the Snidgets, and a Phoenix or two helped to lay the trees with net lights and ornaments. 

When the night came, and the lights were turned on, the group gasped in awe as other lights lit up the sky in beautiful colors. 

“What are they?!” Gasped Nagini from where she stood next to a unicorn. 

“They are called the Northern Lights, they are typically seen closer north, but my island is a magical place and often attracts magical occurrences,” explained Vivian with a smile as she leaned against Ancalagon and cradled a Demiguise called Leith.

“I’m pretty sure your island is illegal,” muttered Percival without any heat.

“And what are you going to do about it? It’s not like you can show this island to anyone, Cleopatra won’t let you in,” responded Vivian with a raised eyebrow, “and believe me when I say that I prefer you alive.”   

Percival snorted but bent down to continue petting the mooncalves who all wore Santa hats. 

"How does your island exist Vivian," asked Tina, "Newt said you could explain it better than he."

Vivian shared a glance with Dumbledore, "I think our dear professor here can explain it better than I."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and settled more comfortably against the warm scales of Galarung before speaking, "Vivian, and I created this island a couple of years before war broke out, at the time, she wanted a place where magical creatures could roam free while they healed from injuries sustained by humans before being released. We came up with the idea of using New Zealand as the base of operations. At first, we hid the creatures using protection spells and wards, but after the war started and Vivian started sending injured dragons here to avoid being killed, we knew that wards were not enough. It was my idea to take the entire island and make a copy which would be secured in a safe place."

"I still don't understand what it is," said Theseus leaning forward, careful not to disturb the phoenix who was dozing on his shoulder, "where are we?"

"We're inside Mount Cook," said Vivian, "think of it like Newt's suitcase, he created a mini world in there using some simple expansion charms. Think that but on a much larger level and a lot more complicated."

"It took months to finish," continued Dumbledore, "and even when it was done there were still things here and there that were imperfect, but Vivian got her secret island."

"And I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourselves, if the magical community knew that this place existed, a place that houses magical creatures thoughts to be extinct or incredibly rare ones, they would storm it."

Everyone murmured in agreement and continued to look up at the sky and admire the beautiful creatures that lay around them. 

“I wish we could stay here forever,” murmured Credence from where he sat with a couple of Nifflers.

Vivian just smiled and continued watching the lights dance across the sky.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'll try to update today's fic today, but can I sleep first?


End file.
